Me,My Brother,and I
by Evena
Summary: Seventeen year old Serena Tsukino has no time for love,or anything that will distract her.Because of the death of her parents,she's left to care for her brother.At school she makes friends,and finds love.Darien!The perfect steps for falling in love!
1. Chapter 1

****

Me, My Brother, and I

God grant me Serenity

To accept the things I cannot Change

Courage to change the things I can

And Wisdom to know the difference..

Serena Tsukino sat on the piano bench playing, her fingers moving swiftly over the piano keys. As she played the beautiful peace on the piano, it was an original. She put a lot of hard work into it, just to have this peace, just to make it right, perfect, the best. This mellow peace was really dedicated to the death of her parent's a year ago. They died on their anniversary, in a car accident. The officer told Serena it was a drunk driver. Leaving her and her younger brother to strive together, she had to find out at the reading of the will that her parent's had a house in America. They wanted her to live there, where it would be better choices for both of them to make. Also leaving her money to start a new life there(here), to get an education, and to live life her best. Her song ended, she turned around and arose from her seat. She took a bow at the clapping crowd. It was nice to have someone like what you do. She walked off. This was one of her jobs she worked to keep her butt in school. It wasn't anything special, she just played the piano for dinner parties, get together, you know just to get paid. No time for love, friends, or anything, that would distract her. Serena's only concentrated to work, her brother, and school. That's the only thing she needs to think about right now.

* * *

Serena walked into her new high school. James Madison High School. Moving to America in such short notice, Serena was despite to find a school that would except her. She had good grades in all, but some schools where full, or didn't except after the registration period. But this school excepted her, and here she was. Her long golden hair done in a strange style, it was wrapped around. It looked like meatballs. Her hair stopped right on her back. She whore a jeans pants that hugged her legs, making them look long. And a pink shirt, which showed a little of her curves. Books in hand, she was ready. Ready to start a new life, just not the one she hoped for. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Me, My Brother, and I

God grant me Serenity

To accept the things I cannot Change

Courage to change the things I can

And Wisdom to know the difference..

"Hi, you must be Serena Tsukino. The new student." A blonde said greeting her. She was Mina, one of the most popular girls in school. It wasn't because of her beauty, but her athletic abilities. She played valley ball for James Madison, and lets just say is talented. And has skill. She whore a shirt that said 'Cute On Duty.' And she whore a jeans skirt, to show off her long well shaped legs.

"Yes, I am." Serena answered her. "By the way, I'm Mina. And I was asked to show you around." She explained.

"Now Principle Riley said that your locker is number #125. Great right next to Darien." Mina said. "Darien?" Serena asked.

"Darien Shields, the most popular, hot, sexy, handsome, whatever the hell you want to describe him. He juggles woman every week. He never has the same girlfriend. Surprisingly he kept that hoe Beryl for about a month." Mina said.

"What happened?" Serena inquired sucked into the conversation. "Let's just say she's pretty dirty." Mina answered her question. Well not fully.

"Well here's your locker, the books are already in there so there's no need to worry. Class starts in five minutes, so be in room number #520." Mina ended the conversation by walking away.

"Good Morning Class." The teacher Ms. Huruna said to her students. She whore a pink suit. It stopped right above her knees. Fitting her nicely. And her brown hair, out as usual. Resting right on her shoulders. "I've hopped you all have noticed; we have received a new student." Huruna said.

"Please Serena introduce yourself." Huruna said greeting her up to the front of the class. She got up nervously(now honestly when I don't want to do stuff like that, I walk as slow as a turtle.), and stood in front of the class.

"Um hi. I'm Serena Tsukino, I use to live in Colorado, but moved here with my family, and little brother. She lied a little bit. "And that's it." Her eyes stopped and landed on one person, a well tanned male. Raven hair, seductive, that could just draw you into him. Looking at his face she saw a half smile. It's like he saw right through her, she was lying. She sat down in her seat, ready to start the new day.

* * *

This paper I'm passing out it for the eighth grade trip we're taking in about two weeks. We usually do every year." The teacher said, Mrs. Brooks said handing them the papers.

"For this year's graduating classes trip we're going to Jamaica. The reason why is this section of Social Studies we will be studying the Caribbean." She paused.

"And I wanted you as a class to experience what they do there."

"And I know what your thinking, but no parent's, or guardians. All we require is money, in which is the amount of $300 dollars, and a parent or guardian's signature. We will discuss this furthermore tomorrow. But as of now take out you Health Books and line up." Mrs. Brooks said to the class.

"Um Sammy Tsukino, I would like to see you when the class it dismissed." Mrs. Brooks told him. He sat in his chair, nervous as hell. Sammy the teacher's and I have noticed your grades. They're exceeding well." She paused.

"And we're offering you to skip if you want. So if we can get together with your parent's than we can decide." She said to him smiling. This was a great opportunity for Sammy, but Serena's was only seventeen, and wouldn't be eighteen till ten month's. And she's the only guardian he has in his life.

"That'll be all." She said opening the door escorting him out.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Me, My Brother, and I

God grant me Serenity

To accept the things I cannot Change

Courage to change the things I can

And Wisdom to know the difference..

"Dare did you check out the new girl?" Asked his blonde friend Andrew.

"Yea, what about her Drew?" He asked his friend. Let me tell you, people couldn't understand how they where best friends. They're a total opposite. Andrew loves woman, but you can say he's a lady's man. He doesn't really like braking a woman's heart, and if he really enjoyed a woman their relationship would work. But Darien was just a playa. He played woman every week as you where told in the beginning. But surprisingly a numerous amount of students who are obviously female still want him. They where nothing alike. But all friends have something in common. I mean best friends.

"I've spotted her." Andrew said smiling at Darien. "The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Dare, I see the way you look at her, the way you act around her. And boy it's obvious." He said sipping his drink.

"Andrew you're hallucinating bro."

"The hell I am, and to make your day better she's coming right this way." Andrew simply smiled. A smile Darien would really like. And that smirk meant he was going to do something, either being stupid or to pay Darien's ass back.

They noticed, a younger figure walking up next to her. Coming into shape they saw it was a younger male. He looked at least thirteen. Andrew stood up, and Serena stopped.

"Serena hi, I'm Andrew. From homeroom class." He said smiling haughtily.

"Oh you hi." She said. Andrew noticed the younger boy tugging on her skirt like some child. Who wanted something.(I hate when those spoiled brats be doing that! I swear u just want to take them and fling them some where, where the grass ain't grown, and the sun don't shine!)

"Excuse me." She said to Andrew, taking a few steps back.

"Alright, alright! Here I am going to give you forty dollars. Take it and spend your money. Damn." Serena put the money in her brother's hand.

"I'm sorry. You where saying?"

"Well, there is a party tonight at Arcade, and I just wanted to invite you." He said looking at Darien.

"No thanks, I'm busy tonight anyways." Serena said, she had to work. As she said, she has no time for love, or anything that will distract her. She needs to focus on her little brother, and herself.

"Not to be rude in all, but why not?"

"Well I have to baby-sit my little brother which you just saw, my parent's are out of town." Her eyes weren't even looking him anywhere on his face. Even if it was a little white lie, she couldn't tell her friends, if she makes some.

"Hey you could bring him along, there is no problem." Andrew was trying his best to get this girl to come. But she would budge.

"Sorry."

Watching the retrieving blonde walk away wasn't to disappointing, because he knew that Darien was prone to ask her out. "Rejection Drew?" Darien said smiling.

"No, I know your going try."

"Explain." Darien said

"Well I know you like her, and there is something she's hiding. And you're going to get to the bottom of it." Andrew pointed his finger at Darien.

* * *

"Anything happen at school I need to know about Sam?" Serena asked her little brother. As she placed the bags on the table.

"Well, our teacher told us we are having an end of the year trip." He paused.

"And, we're going to need $300."

"That it?" She asked. "Yea."

"Ok, I'll write the check tomorrow. Got it?"

He nodded his head. He knew Serena was doing her best to support him, and keep herself in school. Sammy wasn't dumb. At nights Serena would leave to go to her night job. She always made sure Sammy was fine, she would cook, check his homework, and leave him to watch TV, or send him up to bed. It wasn't the same as having a loving two parents. But the love was still there. And nothing could take that away. Nothing.

* * *

It was break time for James Madison. Which only lasted half an hour.(compared to ours five minutes. Five!). Most of the students went to lunch, talk, hang out. You know. But Serena sat under a tree, with a pencil in hand, doing something. At one point she would erase. Then look at it, and write. Seeing her this determined wasn't really a usual. Darien was watching her, as was struggling.

"Dare did you hear a word I said?" Andrew asked pulling him out of his trance, which was focused on Serena.

"Dare!" Andrew screamed. "Huh, you said something?" He asked confused, he heard Andrew talking, but it just went through one ear, and out the other.

"What the hell are you looking at that is distracting you?" Andrew looked towards the direction Darien was, and saw Serena sitting under the tree. He nodded in understandment.

"I know exactly why you're acting this way bro." Andrew said

"Really? Well why than, I want to know."

"Darien I would tell you if you didn't know, but you already know."

"You're stalling Andrew.

"Dare, it's your battle to fight. Not mines."

"I'll just let you figure 'it' out as we prolong."

An: REVIEW!PLEASE! Tell Evena what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Me, My Brother, and I

God grant me Serenity

To accept the things I cannot Change

Courage to change the things I can

And Wisdom to know the difference..

"Dare what is Andrew talking about?" Asked a female voice. It was Raye, Darien's twin sister. She also had raven hair, light blue eyes. And they where nothing alike. She had boyfriends, but it way always them to brake her poor heart. Now she didn't have to tell Darien when she was heart broken. The next day at school she would see her newly ex with scares all over his face. It's a twin thing(wish I had a twin.)

"I don't like you braking girl's hearts like that ." She stated eyeing the two.

"Raye he's not going to brake this ones heart, I think he's in love." Andrew said looking all dreamily at the girl.

She giggled a little. "Oh Drew shut up!" Darien said, as he pushed his annoying friend into the wall.

"So Dare we're not going to introduce ourselves?" Raye asked her older twin.

"I already did." He said hoping she wouldn't drag him along. "The right way." She said pulling him, and Andrew to the hard working girl.

"Hey Raye, guys wait up!" A group called out to them. Turning around they saw, a blonde, which was Mina. A blue haired girl. The brains Amy. And a tall tomboy brunette Lita.

Raye stopped to a full halt at that moment. Turning around to see the group of girls who had called her. "What?" She asked.

"I thought we where going to the Arcade to talk. You know." Said or asked Mina. What ever you want to say. "Well yea, but I wanted to invite that new girl Serena."

Serena noticed the group walking towards her. And got a little suspicious of them. She held the notebook and paper closer to her chest, so they wouldn't see or know what she was doing or writing.

"Serena right?" The girl interrupted. "Yes.."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come with me and my friends to the Arcade?" Raye asked her. (If u want to correct me I know it's my friends and I.)

"Sure thing." Serena excepted the invite. There wasn't much to do.

'Now if she could say yes to Raye, why no me. ANDREW!' Andrew thought a little disappointed.

"Great, well I was wondering if you could go with my brother Darien. There's no more 'space' for you in the others." Raye said lying to her. She was hoping for her to get with her brother. They had chemistry. Whether they knew it or not.

"Sure no problem. What, are we leaving now or what?"

"Yea, let's go."

* * *

Serena sat in the passenger seat of Darien's car. It was awkward for her to be in a car with the HOTTEST guy in SCHOOL! She heard her cell phone ring. Waking her out of her trance. "Hello?"

"Serena I need to get in the house, can you let me in?"

"Sammy?"

"Yes, it's me." He told her. "What are you doing home this early anyways?" She asked

"The school let out the eight graders early." He explained.

"And where's the key I gave you?" She asked annoyed. "I left it." Serena's small smile turned into a frown.

"Oh Sam." She sighed. "Fine, I'll be there soon." She said. Hanging up her phone.

"Darien can you drop me off right here?" She asked a little disappointed.

"Why?"

"I thought you where coming to the Arcade with us." Darien stated, as he watched for the red light to change.

"My little brother just called, he locked himself out of the house. I need to open it." She explained to him.

"Hey I'll take you. You're already in a car, right?" He stated smiling.

"Yea. I guess."

* * *

"Thank-you so much, Darien." Serena said. Darien admired the house. It was pretty big for two children, and parents. There was a well-kept garden, everything just perfect. Beautiful flowers decorated the house wonderfully.

"Would you..Um like to come?" She asked him. "Sure." He agreed, no questions asked.

Serena opened the door for her annoying younger sibling of a brother. As soon as she opened it, he was gone. "Would you like something to drink?" Serena asked Darien.

"Yea, what do you have?"

"I didn't go grocery shopping this week, but we have soda. Cranberry Grape, and orange juice." She said to him as she looked in the fridge.

"Cranberry Grape." He said. (Look don't hate, I love all cranberry juices!)

She took out a glass, carefully poured the juice out, and handed it to him. "Thank-you." He said remembering his manners.

"You said your parent's where gone, but for how long?" He asked. Noticing there where still boxes everywhere which where unpacked.

"I'm not too sure, they said two weeks or so." She lied. She didn't notice Sammy hiding behind the wall, listening to their conversation.

Darien shook his head, trying to put the pieces together. Serena covered her mouth as she yawned, tired. "You're tired?" He asked.

"Yea, I was up all night working on something's."

"You know." She told him.

"What do you have a full time job?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Taking care of that brat brother of mine, and doing make-up work. I guess I could say yea." Serena said, as she knew she was lying to him. That wasn't the whole part of her story. Serena had to work at one of her dinner parties. Till midnight.

Darien laughed at little to himself. "So I see you, I am guessing plays the piano, huh?" Darien asked. (An: I hate playing the piano! I am bribed just to play. LOL)

"Yea, I love to actually. It's brings peace to me, it just gives me a feeling." She told him. Actually she never told anyone. Darien was too easy to talk to.

Serena blushed as she told him that. That thought to her seemed a little private. But as she talked to Darien, he just listened, and brought it out of her. "You're so easy to talk to." She said to him

"I've heard that a lot, but what is that suppose to mean?" He asked. "You make any girl just tell you anything." Serena admitted to him

"Is that even natural?" Serena asked out loud. "I believe it is." Darien said.

"I don't think I am going to go back to school." Serena told him.

"Why not?"

"We'll I can't afford to leave Sammy home all by himself."

"And I have to go to work anyways, so.."

"I understand." Darien said. "I'll just show myself out, than."

Serena showed Darien to the door, and watched him walk to his car. "Thanks anyways!" She said waving to him. And he waved back. 'I think I like this girl, but there's more to her story than meets the eye.' Darien thought as he got into the car. On the passenger's seat he noticed the note book, and paper on the seat. It was the one Serena was so determined to perfect, he recalled. He stared at it for a moment.

'Should I give it to her? Or should I just read it?' His mind thought, pushing him to do one thing at the same time.

"What the hell." He sighed. Picking up the notebook first, he began reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God Grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

"Hey Sam do you want to go out?" Serena asked her little brother. As she thought about going to the arcade now. School should have let out by now so it wouldn't hurt.

"Yea, where though?" Sammy asked her. "I was thinking the arcade, you know video games, and some food. And maybe we could have dinner at a restaurant." Serena suggested. Now who could resist and offer like that(ME!)? Sammy couldn't, and he took it. He nodded at his older sister. Telling her yes. He would go.

"All right than, put on your shoes and coat. And meet me in the car." Serena told her brother as she got her coat.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Serena, Dare?" Raye asked her brother as the sipped her milkshake. He looked at her. As she smiled. 

"So.." She began. "No, no Raye."

"The same thing happened with Mary, Emily, Melissa B. and Melissa M." Darien said trying to recall most of the girl's names.

"I don't want to brake this ones heart." He admitted to his sister. "So you do like her? Right?"

"Yes, Raye I do." He answered her.

The sound of the bell was heard as the door to the arcade opened. It was Serena, and Sammy. Raye smiled at her brother again. But it wasn't a smile, smile. This smile means something. "What?" Darien asked. Seeing her wide and bright smile.

"Serena hi." Raye said ignoring her brother's question. "Is this your little brother Sammy? Right?"

"Oh yea, I just wanted to go out with Sam for a while. You know."

"Serena I didn't know you where here." Mina cut in. As she walked in with Amy, and Lita.

"Yea, I decided to take my brother out." She told Mina. "Yea I wish my older sibling would do that for me." Raye said as she looked at Darien.

Time past and everyone talked to Serena, and got to know her a little better. A little bit about her past.(not everything though)Growing up, mistakes. What ever you would tell a group of friends you didn't know very well. "Well thanks for everything you guys." Serena began.

"My brother and I really would love to stay, but I did promise him dinner." She said to the group as she got up.

"We'll see you tomorrow at school right?" Darien asked.

She nodded. "Yea. I'll be there."

"Come on Sam." She told Sammy as she waved her friend's goodbye.

* * *

The bell rang as everyone rushed out to their lockers because school was out. Oh how refreshing, you're in the middle of one of the most boring teachers lecturing you on future events. Who the hell care? No one! And the teachers still don't get it. I swear they make the most boring classes the longest. No lie! Anyways onto the story. Serena placed her books in her locker and grabbed her jacket ready to leave. Taking a few books, she grabbed her book bag, and a few books, and headed straight out the door. Darien looked back behind her, as she left. 

"Kinda in a rush huh Dare?" A voice interrupted him from his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking. We should." Raye said to Darien.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused. "We should follow her, I mean come on you want to know what's with her. You didn't even read her book." Raye put in as she took the book from out his locker.

"Anyways when are you going to give this paper, and book back to her?" She asked as she watched Beryl, and a few girls from her group walk by.

"You think she really needs it?" He asked his little twin sister. "Hmm you think?" Raye said sarcastically as she looked him in the face.

"Don't push your luck or I 'll tell mom about your little 'study session' last night." Darien threatened. "Dare you wouldn't." Darien smiled evilly at her.

"Hmm you think?" He answered her. "All right you win, but you know you want too." She said whispering in his ear.

* * *

Darien, Raye, and the girls watched as Serena walked up the drive of her house from the bushes. Serena noticed Sammy sitting on the steps, in deep thought. "Sam something up?" She asked him as he looked up to face her. She could see he moved a little uncomfortable. 

He nodded. "They asked me to skip." He told her. "Sam you already know that's a no. I can't pay for that." She stated to him, as she heard a rustle in the bushes. Looking she really didn't see much, but was curious.

"Sam I think we should talk inside, where there's nothing to keep and eye on us. I mean we don't know who's following us these days." She said with a little smirk, as she glanced the bushes again.

The two went inside. "Dare you idiot! Can't you keep still for the slightest moment! She could have known we WHERE HERE!" Raye complained.

"Damn." She muttered. The girls just laughed at the two brother and sister. They fight over the craziest things. Same thing with my older brother and sister, they fight for any, and everything. It's halarias. I mean my brother's ten years older than me, and my sister's eleven, you do the math. But I tell you it's fun being the last born. You get your older siblings in trouble!LOL back to the story.

Serena walked out the house minutes later, as she walked too the mailbox. Retrieving the mail.

"Aren't you guys legs tired of kneeling like that the whole time? I mean if you wanted to watch me the least you could do is a better job at following people."

"SEE!" Raye screamed at Darien, as everyone stood up. "Serena.." Raye began.

"Save for another time, come in."

* * *

"I didn't really expect you all to come, so I just made for me, and Sam." 

"So I made a little bit more food. I'm not a fancy cook. So don't play my food." Serena said as she placed the dish with the lasagna on the table.

"So why did you all follow me home?" Serena questioned. "Dare. Go on tell her." Raye said to Darien.

"Um.. You see," He began, as he tried to stuff food in his mouth.

"Take your time. I have all night." She said as she smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: I am SO SO SO very sorry for not updating. Now it's not homework. My brother didn't pay the bill for the internet. So we didn't have internet since Tuesday. And I used some of that time, to update two of my stories. Yes people only two. That's how lazy Little Ler can be. Anyways I apoligizes. Oh yea is that long enough for yall? If not...TO BAD! Honestly I get reviews saying make your story longer! Like i am actually going sit, and write five pages long. Hell no! Enjoy what u have. Cause it might be even shorter! HAHAHAHA! 

P.S.:I did make this story longer, but i decided, yall can wait.LOL;Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God Grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

Raye hit her brother on the head, as she saw what he was trying to do. "Tell her." She demanded.

"Well." He paused. "Well?" She asked meaning for him to continue.

"Serena... I..." He paused again. "Serena Dare likes you. No let me rephrase that. He **LOVES** you." Raye emphasized.

"Wow.." Serena paused. "Um.." She began, stuttering herself just like Darien. Serena blushed.

Sammy began to laugh. "What?" Serena said as she looked at the boy laughing.

"You're... Blushing." He said between laughter. He began holding his stomach because he could feel the pain from the laughter getting to him. But he just couldn't help it.

Than they heard the clock strike six. "Shit!" Serena screamed. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" Mina questioned as she looked to see Serena's scared face. "Umm... You guys have to go." She said walking to the door.

"What? So soon?" Lita stated. "Yes, I'm sorry but I have to go out. And I have to be there by six thirty." Serena began.

"I wish I could stay and chat, but I have other things to care to." Serena said motioning them to get up, and out.

* * *

Serena ran in the lobby of the restaurant. "Serena you're half an hour late, what happened?" Jen the secretary asked. 

"Oh Jen I got caught up. A few friends came over, and I-" She tried to tell her but was interrupted by her boss.

"Ah, Serena my dear. I've been expecting you." He said. The two women looked at the man strangely.

"Mr. Craft?" Serena asked studying the man carefully. "Come on, come on. I have people to impress." He said turning around. Serena looked at Jen, worried, and confused.

As they walked into the main room, Serena noticed a few people looking at the two. Watching them. "Serena, tonight is a very special occasion. I want you to play things that I am paying you for." He said, as she nodded.

As they reached the grand piano set up for her, she sat the book, and paper with the musical notes on them. And began playing.

* * *

Another hard working day. The sound of the bell rang, and school was over. Thanksgiving was coming up soon. And it was brake. Oh how everyone was happy. Did I say everyone? 

"Look bitch I don't want you breathing, talking or associate with Shields!" An angry female voice screamed as she pushed her against the wall.

"He's MINE!" She screamed. Serena could barely see, because of the dizziness. She couldn't exactly process what had happened. All she knew was she was going to the bathroom, and than she heard a girl screaming, and swearing at her.

"Come on girls." She said telling them to leave Serena there. "Beryl we can't just-"

"I SAID WE'RE OUT!" She screamed pulling both of the girls as they left the bathroom. Melissa B. and Melissa M, the followers of Beryl. Their her 'diva's' in crime. Anything she doesn't approve they don't do. Anything she order's them to do, they do. Really they're her servants. Both girls looked back at the helpless blonde. They for once felt bad for something they helped in.

* * *

"Dare did you see where Serena went?" Raye asked because she didn't see Serena come back to class, or even go to her locker. 

"No why?" He asked worriedly. "RAYE! RAYE!" Mina said screaming down the hallway. Turning around she looked at her.

"Yea?" She asked. "Lita said she found Serena in the bathroom! KNOCKED OUT! She Has Bruises All Over HER FACE!" She said breathlessly. Darien's expression became so worried, or even scared.

Raye watched as Melissa M. and Melissa B. walked by. She got suspicious. "Mina I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She assured her as she followed the two girls outside.

* * *

An:Ok there yall's go. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me, My Brother, and I**_

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

Author Note: Tell me what you think, I luv REVIEWS!

It was around eight fifteen, and it had been over five hours since Serena had been taking to the hospital. As Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Sammy, and Darien sat in the waiting room anxious. Even though this uneasy feeling hit them, it hit Darien more then anything. He couldn't bare the fact that Serena was hurt. Seeing the doctor, which was Doctor Anderson. Also known as Amy's mother, she was very patient, caring, kind, and loving woman. As people say she was a very good Samaritan, and lends a helping hand to whoever needs it. As her heels pounded on the hard floor, she stopped in front of the group. Which awaited her arrival. As everyone's eyes focused on her, before she said a word, she looked at the brown clip board in which she held in her hand.

Letting out a sigh. She began, "Serena's fine." Everyone smiled in satisfaction. As their worry melted away.

"But..." Dr. Anderson paused, as she looked down. "There are a few problems." She said.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Darien asked jumping up. She shook her head.

"I'm not certified to tell you that." She said to them. As she looked into Darien's concerned eyes. Than at Sammy.

"Now as I recall, she asked to see Sammy first." Dr. Anderson said, as she signaled for Sammy to walk to with her.

"Mom, what did she say about us?" Amy asked her mother, a bit worried.

Dr. Anderson smiled, as she could see how worried the group was just to if Serena was actually alright.

"She'll see you after Sammy. Is that alright with you all?" Dr. Anderson asked. Seeing them nod in satisfaction.

* * *

Sammy entered the white room, as he saw Serena sitting up on the bed. Her once white skin, was a light pale. As he saw the few cuts, and bruises which where covered with white bandages. He saw her give him a small smile. "Sere.." He murmured a bit nervous. 

"I'm sorry Sam." Serena said as she broke into tears. Sammy looked dazed.

"Wha--,what are you talking about?" He asked her. "I don't know what their going to do to us." Serena began.

"They know Sam, the know that I am under age, and taking care of you. Of us.." Sammy looked at his sister, as he saw the fear in her eyes. Nothing hurt her more than losing Sam, the only person in her life in which she loved. Her only family.

"So what's going to happen?" Sammy questioned her.

Serena shook her head. "I don't know.."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Darien asked a bit impatient. 

"Chill bro, you'll see her soon. It's only been 15 minutes for God's SAKES!" Raye said almost screaming at her brother. As they saw Sammy walk out the room, Darien almost jumped for joy.

"Dare you should go see her." Raye spoke softly to her brother. He looked at his twin.

"Dare your the only person who wants to see her **THIS **badly, go!" She encouraged her brother with a small smile.

"But you owe me." Raye said watching him walk into the room.

'_Wait what do I say to her?'_

'_I can't tell her that I was so excited just to see her.'_

'_But you where you idiot!' _His conscious screamed back.

'_Aren't you suppose to be helping me?'_ He asked himself.

'_Look pal I'm not helping you on this one today, buddy. Anyways if we keep talking **you **might just go crazy.'_

'_CRAZY IN LOVE!'_

"So what brings you here, Darien Shields?" Serena asked a bit surprised.

"I was worried about you. I mean I came here as soon as Mina told us about what happened." He began.

"Serena, I... I--" He paused.

"Love me." She declared, finishing his sentence.

He nodded a bit. Than smiled, than blushed a obvious red. "Well, yea."

"Darien I honestly couldn't say that I loved you back, but I could say I'm in love with you."

"What's the difference?" He asked wanting to find out her interpretation of her statement.

"I feel for you Darien, I just love the way you are. "

"But loving you would be having a relationship with you. Having feeling I cannot explain, and I would know that our relationship would last."

"Darien we just met, I can't exactly say _love at first_ _sight_."

"But I can." Darien whispered, as he caressed her face.

"But I'll wait."

Leaning forward, Serena pressed her lips on Darien's. Lightly kissing him, as Serena smiled to herself.

'_Maybe I can tell him I do love him...'_

* * *

Author's Note: Another long time of writing..Just review.. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. REVIEW! PLEASE? Anyways enjoy.

"Sorry to interrupt you two.. But I need to talk to Serena. Alone." Dr. Anderson said as she walked in. Serena felt her heart beat faster. Darien nodded as he got u p to leave them. Nervous and scared Serena turned her look to the corner. "Serena..." Dr. Anderson began.

"Your underage. And.." Serena interrupted her. "Please don't put Sammy up for adoption. Please. I don't want to lose him. I.. I just can't." She cried.

"**And **I haven't notified anyone in the hospital. I am the only one who knows of this." Dr. Anderson paused as she looked at her clip board.

"Serena how long?" Serena looked down, as she remembered the horrific night.

"A little bit over a year now.." She began.

"I remember it like yesterday. It was their anniversary. And.."

**_

* * *

_****_1 Year Before_**

She argued; She put up a fight; But nothing worked. Sixteen year old Serena followed her mother everywhere. In and out of rooms she walked. "Mom, please I don't want to take care of Sammy." Serena said as she took the pile of cloths, and began to fold them. Letting out a loud sigh Ilene began.

"Serena the answers no. I understand that you have plans but your father, and I just don't want Sam home alone." She said placing the shirt in the basket.

"But. Mom." Serena whined.

Ilene shook her head. "I already made up my mind. The answer's No." Her mother said firmly.

Placing the last clothing she was to fold Serena left her mom to finish the rest. She walked into her pink and white room. On the wall where white bunnies painted everywhere. As its background was just plain pink. Her bed was white, along with her pillows. As she sat on the bed, she leaned her head on the post of the bed. She placed the silver blank cd in her cd player, and began to listen to music which played.

* * *

"Pitter. Patter." The rain sounded as it pounded on the roof of the house. It began to rain that night. Just hearing it pick up speed scared Serena a bit. Why? Because when there rain, there's always thunder. And Serena hated the sound of thunder. It scared her, as it got louder and louder. And the crackling sound of it. It was pretty late, and not the time her parents promised. It was ten minutes to eleven. And it was obvious to Serena that Sammy was worried. But Serena didn't worry to much, it was of-course the two's Anniversary. And they did deserve time alone. But she just didn't want it to be the night she had plans with her friends. As the loud crackle of the thunder sounded Serena jumped in fright, as it sounded. It was kind of like the thunder was telling her something wasn't right. There was a small feeling in her stomach, ignoring her conscious she turned her attention back to the cartoon her and Sammy where watching. 

The clock struck twelve, and it awoke Serena from her sleep, she noticed him peacefully sleeping on her shoulder. Smiling at how concerned she was she turned off the TV. And arose from her seat on the couch to stretch her arms. Letting out a big yawn, she heard the rain pick up tremendous speed. And yes it was still raining. She had hoped it had come to a stop. But no, it still rained so stubbornly. And the doorbell rang, waking her out of her thoughts. But that's strange, her mother, and father didn't ring the doorbell. They are apparently the owners of the house. She opened the door to see and officer dressed in blue. Now this was even more strange. _A Police Officer? I Wonder what the Problem. _She thought. Sometimes police officer's would stop by to warn the neighborhood of recent crimes, or if there is a neighborhood watch. But it's 12:00am. What's the deal?

The officer looked at her with both sadness, and regret. He was all wet, and his navy hat covered part of his face.

"Your Serena Tsukino. Am I correct." He asked.

Serena narrowed her eyes, nodding puzzled. "Is there a problem Officer?" She asked.

"Um.." He paused. "There was an accident on Route 60 a few hours ago. A dark blue BMW. It was reported. And we came." He looked down for a second.

Serena shook her head in disbelief. "No" She murmured.

"The car was badly smashed. And we found your parents. It was a hit and run. But at the scene was a bear bottle."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. But your parents died."

Her eyes watered. And she began to cry. "No... No. This can't be." She replied, as she than collapsed on the floor. The tears ran down her face as the rain picked up speed hours before. The Officer than bent down.

"I'm going to need you and your brother to come with me to the station." He said as he could feel her pain. Just the pain of losing someone so close to you. But her own two parents.

_**

* * *

**__**Present Time**_

Serena could see the expression on Dr. Anderson's face was concerned, and caring. And than she asked, "So who's Madison Baker?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"She took Sammy, and myself in. She was a very close friend of the family."

"She took us in until the funeral, and that's when I found out they had a house here. Madison didn't want us to leave. But I couldn't just ignore my parent's will." She stated.

She smiled a bit. I will never forget the Poem my parent's left with us. It always strengthens me when I'm down. "God grant me Serenity." Serena took a small pause.

"To accept the things I cannot Change

Courage to change the things I can

And Wisdom to know the difference."

Serena recited from her mind. "Every night when I use to cry, I would say that poem over, and over. Until I stopped." She said.

Nodding in understandment, Dr. Anderson smiled. But didn't really want to ask her more question to depress her. She would feel so bad for hurting her more than she has. And it just wasn't her nature.

Than she said, "Your ready to leave." She said. Serena's face lit up. Surprised.

"Are you serious!" Dr. Anderson nodded.

Serena jumped off the bed. And unexpectedly hugged the doctor which stood in front of her.

"Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" Serena said with joy. Hugging her back the doctor responded, "Your welcome."

Right there, and than Dr. Anderson gave Serena, her privacy to change. And get ready to leave. But before she left she made sure to give her the medical report. And papers. So she would know what was going on.

"Darien.. Darien!" A females voice called out. Looking up he saw a raven haired girl waving, and walking quickly over to him.

He recognized her. "Rachelle?" He said surprised. And just then Serena came out, as she finished changing, and came to greet the group who awaited for her patiently. But than noticed the girl call Darien. And it seemed Darien recognized her.

"DARIEN!" She exclaimed as they hugged. And he twirled her around. Rachelle the one girl Darien loved. The ONLY one he loved before Serena. But as their relationship got more intense, her parent's had moved away to Florida. Because they couldn't take the weather, and had to move there because of job related issues.

"Oh Darien I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She said. Serena's head dropped as she watched the scene taking place in front of her. And right than and there, her heart broke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

Raye barged into Darien's room, mad. Darien a bit surprised jumped as she came into his room. Raye placed her right arm on her hip. "Darien we need to talk." She said with fury in her voice. Darien stared at her, confused. She was angry, infuriated, and he didn't know why.

"Raye, what the hell are you doing?" He asked astounded, by her.

"**We Need **to **Talk**." She emphasized, as her face turned red. Quickly he got up. He pushed her outside shutting the door after them.

"The hell are you doing?" He asked.

"No Darien what the **HELL **are you doing?"

"I can't believe you hurt her like that." Raye declared angry.

"Hurt who?" Darien Questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"**SERENA**! **YOU IDIOT**!" She shouted at him. "Since Rachelle's come back you just abandoned her! Dare **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING**?"

"You **never** really notice her run out the hospital that night. You where too fixated on **her **Rachelle!" Her voice escalated moment by moment. She could probably be heard from miles, maybe more. And Darien stood looking at his twin, speechless. He had nothing to say, or how to answer her.

"She doesn't even talk to us at school. That's **HOW **much you hurt her!"

"We give her a VIBE OF YOU! How you just broke her heart like **THAT**! Dare she was opening up to **YOU** to **US**!" Raye paused to take a short breathe.

"Everyday that has past and you haven't paid her any attention!" Her light blue eyes once, where now a dark shade of blue. And that was sign that she was mad. It was interesting how Raye was standing up for Serena. She was screaming at her brother on her, Serena's behalf. But Darien doesn't understand that Raye has been hurt like Serena before. She felt the same way. Heartbroken, and angry.

"You better go and apologize, or so help me I **will _kill you_**." She threatened. Darien nodded.

"Alright, alright I'll go." He said as he pushed her out of his room. Raye turned to him, giving him a look.

"I promise." He said shutting the door. Leaning his head on the door, he sighed heavily. And something hit his mind. He remembered the afternoon at the mall with Andrew.

"_Well I know you like her, and there is something she's hiding. And you're going to get to the bottom of it_." His mind recalled. And he turned his glance to the book Serena left in his car a few days before. This time he didn't have any doubts to read or not to read.

And he opened it, flipping to her last entry. Dated November 28,2005.

_It's been a while since I've written in you-Journal._

_It's been so hard since Mom and Dad died. Right now_

_Sam and I are just staying with Madison._

_She let us stay here till I make the date for_

_us_ _to leave to go to America. I don't know _

_how_ _I'm gonna make it. But I'm holding in_

_pretty_ _well, I haven't cried since the funeral_

_two_ _weeks ago. Buteach time I cry, I always_

_recite_ _the poem my parents left. Sam's holding _

_in_ _too. He's actually taking it better than I did._

_Even though I spend nights thinking why this happened_

_To me, I spend thinking of how I will be able to survive._

_I don't know if I can do this all alone, all by myself_

_It's just me, and Sam. It's just Me, My Brother and I.._

Darien closed the book at that moment. And he could feel his eyes begin to water. Serena was a tough girl to be able to have a job, juggle school, and her brother. And he let his sister's words sink into him head. She was right; since Rachelle came he abandoned Serena. And at this point in her life she need friends, she need some one as her family. She was hurting inside. And he felt extremely bad for that, for what happened to her. And for what he knew he had to prove. And quickly he grabbed his coat and keys and rushed over to Serena's house with her book, and paper in hind.

* * *

An:Hey I'm sorry for deleting Chapter Nine, but I just hated the other version. I didn't like it at all. I didn't really change the fight between Raye and Darien as you noticed. But I did edit it..So there Chapter Nine. And I'm not to sure if I'm going to be updating soon. Because it's so busy, but I just might send in a chapter next week. It is Spring Break after all. Anyways thanks for reading. Now it's time to REVIEW.lol 


	10. Chapter 10

1**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

"God grant me Serenity

To accept the things I cannot Change

Courage to change the things I can

And Wisdom to know the difference.." Serena recited from memory. The poem in which 'made' her day. She brushed her golden hair, as she looked at herself in the mirror. As she thought of the hospital, with Doctor Anderson, the girls, Darien. Than she thought of her parents. They're death, how they just left her like that. Sometimes she blames herself for their death, thinking it was her fault. And remembering each moment, she spent with them. She couldn't even imagine losing one, but two? "Why? Why me?"

"I–I can't do this on my own." She said aloud stuttering. "I have no one."

"Mom, Dad. Why'd you leave me? Us?" She collapsed on the bathroom floor.

"Why'd you go?" She cried, as her tears began to fall. Her blue eyes filled with water, and the tears fell from her eyes down her rosy cheeks as she curled up in a small ball. She couldn't help but miss her parents some of the times. She use to miss how annoying her dad would be and ask her questions like "Who's that boy?" or "What boy's next, I want to 'meet' him."

Her mother always use to be so loving, and caring. She would always clean, and cook. Serena and Sammy never came home to an unclean or dirty house. They always had a well-cooked meal. But now it's so different. Serena's their replacement, the one who would cook, the over protective guardian, the one who cleaned, she was the only one. Her sobs became loud, as she let her emotions take the best of her. The warm but wet tears dropped one by one unto her shirt, making it wet. She didn't know how to continue from here, and she didn't know what to do from here. How would she survive alone? How will she make it all by herself? She remembered her vow to herself, no time for love or any type of distractions. Her only focus was Sammy, and her studies. But something told her otherwise that vow, a small voice told her being alone won't do it. Not even to get through a situation so rough like hers. She needed all the support she could get.

"Please somebody–help me."

* * *

Darien pulled up in front of Serena's house. He was quite nervous, and could feel his heart pick up great speed. After leaving her like this, and a few days ago he didn't know how she would react to him just showing up after the hospital, and Rachelle. He got out his small red car, and walked up the side walk. Than up the steps, and stopped in front of the door. He took, but one last breathe. Ringing the doorbell. As a few minutes passed no one had come to the door. It really didn't surprised Darien. Because Serena could have just looked out the window, and seen him. And made an effort not to open the door. But something in his gut told him otherwise. Something was up. He placed his hand on the knob, and to his surprise the door was open. He felt a small pang in his stomach, as if his emotions were telling him something's not right. He stepped into the house. It was very neat and clean. As he walked in, he looked to see if anyone was home. And it was clear. He knew it wasn't right to just walk into someone's house uninvited or even invited. Because it's just very rude, and invading of others' privacy. He heard sobs from upstairs, and crying. He took a step up the stairs, and than took a step back. '_Should I go, and see who it is? I mean I literally walked in uninvited_' 

The sobs became louder, and it hurt him just to do nothing. He ran up the stairs, and stopped trying to recognize the direction of the sobs, and where it came from exactly. And it was the bathroom. He knocked on the door. And heard the sobs stop. "Serena." He called nervously. And there was no answer.

"Serena please–" He was about to say, as she opened the door. The sight of her was just so saddening. Her eyes were red, and watery. Her hair was a bit messy, and her cloths were just plain wet. Her face was surprised to see it was Darien, and quickly she tried to close the door. But he stopped her.

"Se– Serena." He stumbled walking in. As he stepped closer, she took a step back. "Look I know what your thinking. But please I just wanted to talk."

"You left your notebook in my car, but I never read it until today. And I know about your parents. I'm sorry." She was trapped, as the shower stopped her from moving any farther. Darien took his last step, as he faced her.

"I'm sorry for everything. It's just– it's just that-" Serena cut him off, as she buried her face into his black shirt. And began to cry. "Da.ri.en" She mumbled, as his shirt muffled her sweet voice.

"I can't do this.. I'm all alone." She cried clutching his shirt harder.

"What? You're all alone in what?" He asked confused.

Serena took a while to answer, than sniffing. She finally answered. "Taking care of Sam, I don't know how to continue. Since my parents died I never could do it!" Darien felt bad. He realized how much she sacrificed since a year ago.

"Serena you're not alone. I'm here." He comforted her.

"You don't understand. I'm not my parents! I can't do it!" She replied collapsing on the ground once again. And Darien collapsed with her. They both fell on their knees.

"Serena you should listen to yourself. You're a beautiful, intelligent, and strong young women. You actually manage to juggle school, work, and your little brother." Darien paused pulling her closer. And into his warm embrace

"You can do it Serena, but not alone. At least I won't let you do it alone. I'll help you. I'll be here with you. Serena.." She paused lifting her face so she could look him in his eyes.

"You're not alone."

* * *

An: Sorry you guys, but I really wanted to make this chapter really a lot longer. I actually starting writing on the computer. But it won't turn on. So i had to type this chapter on the lab top since i didn't remember anything I wrote. If your wondering why, it's because I free write. I just type what comes to mind. So please don't be mad, but I will try to make Chapter 11 longer if I get the chance. Our teachers are flushing us with all this work for spring break. I have to research projects due In May and I haven't even started! And I have a book report. And my dad will be taking the lab top in a few weeks. So i relaly don't know what will happen, but something will! Anyways thank for reading. Now it's time to review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

His words were so sweet, caring, and loving, her thoughts flooded her. Maybe if she just told him she loved him, she wouldn't be hurting like this. Forcing herself to do what she thinks is unwise. She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. Not knowing what to do from here. And something grabbed her attention. Something moving in her pocket. She realized it was her cell phone; she began searching for it in her pocket a bit frantically. Grabbing the pink cell phone, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked in a curious voice.

"Serena. My dear." The voice called on the other end of the land. And she knew exactly who it was. She knew that cheerful voice any where.

"Mr. Craft?" Her voice was a bit confused, though curious. He gave her the whole week off. And now she was a bit more eager to know why he was calling, it was obviously a job. But she didn't really want to talk to Mr. Craft with Darien here, in this awkward moment. She's in a bathroom for God Sakes!

"Ah Serena, I know—I know I gave you the whole week off. But my wife's birthday party is tomorrow night and I was wondering if you could play." He said answering her question of curiosity

"Um sure thing Mr. Craft. That's no problem." She said a bit unsure.

He chuckled a bit over the phone. "Oh yes, and wear presentable cloths. My wife is a bit picky. And to make a good impression, please bring a date." He continued.

Serena was a bit uneasy. She didn't have any type of boyfriend. And just that Darien was there, listening made her situation worse.

"Mr. Craft, I can't bring a date. I don't have a date." Serena stated, glancing Darien who was listening to the conversation.

She heard Mr. Craft sigh over the phone. "Now Serena you know I know better than that." He replied. Since the first time he met Serena he thought of her as his youngest daughter. After hearing her horrific story of her parents, he kind of in a way took her into his arms as his own child. He did still treat her like an employee but in his mind she was like a daughter.

"You are a very _beautiful_ and _intelligent_ girl. You really want me to believe that you don't have any _**boyfriend**s_?" He asked. Strange enough just a minute before Darien just told her those exact same words. "_You're a beautiful, intelligent, and strong young women. You actually manage to juggle school, work, and your little brother_." His words echoed through out her mind.

"Well I'll hope for the best Serena. But I'm glad you could come." He said disappointed, to continue. "And I'll meet you at my restaurant at five. See you there." He said ending their phone conversation. Serena closed the phone shut. And awkwardly looked at Darien. Smiling a bit innocent.

"Um I think you should go." Serena said with a small tone. She slipped out of his grip, and wiped her tears.

"Serena." She called after her, pulling her back. "I really don't think I should go. It's almost like you're avoiding the conversation." He implied, following her out the bathroom.

"Darien thank-you for braking into my house, and comforting me. But really I need to--." She was cut off by Darien's lips. He leaned down, pinning her to the wall. And kissed her, it was the only way he could shut her up.

He softened the kiss, and soon it became a small peck here and there. Until he let go. "I just made a promise to you. You are not doing this alone. And so help me if I have to blackmail you I will." He threatened. To continue,

"Forget Rachelle right now. I'll be you're date to that party, or what ever it is. I'll go with you. I _will_ be here with you through thick and thin." Darien said sincerely and sternly. '_Those eyes_! _Those damn EYES_! _God why did you have to put me in a situation like this_! _Why'd you have to make his eyes soo.. soo seductive_? _Why'd you have to make his so DAMN ATTRACTIVE_!' Serena screamed in her head.

"Darien I don't know.. I mean—" He cut her off again. And no, it wasn't a kiss this time.

"Don't make me kiss you again." He said with the most devious smile on his face.

She gave up. He was too willing, not to let her go (you get that right? Cause I kind of didn't.), in her situation. She shook her head, giving in. "Ok, ok. You can come. **But** it's just a simple date. So don't plan anything else pal!" She retorted referring to a few things she knows he has in mind.

"I understand." He said with a small smile.

"My boss said to dress formally, and I have to be there by five. So you can come over at around four thirty." She explained.

"What about you're brother?" Darien questioned following her down stairs.

"Oh he said he wanted to stay at some boy's house. I told him sure. But call me, so I know where he is, and what he's doing." Serena stated, walking into the living room. Darien sat on the couch, and she sat on the other couch opposite of the one he was sitting on.

There was an awkward silence, between the two. It was extremely uncomfortable. And Darien shifted a bit uncomfortably. And he finally broke the silence. "Serena, how do you do it? How do you survive a day like this?" He asked, as she looked up.

* * *

An: I know—I know its short. But for real I don't know what to do from here. And sorry for the wait! It's the end of the year, and graduation just came around. First I had to serve the eighth graders for class night, than I went to the graduation on Saturday, than I had to go to the GC(General Conference)for the ceremony to be acknowledged as the next eighth grade with my friends. Plus school ended yestuday, and my brother kicked me off.LOL But please don't take this as the actually 11th Chapter(that's the right chapter right?)Because I'm on the verge of deleting it, and editing so it can be longer. I just wanted to send this in so people don't get a bit up set. Anyways I have to enjoy first day of Summer, and start working on a story I'm gonna send in on my Little Ler account. So thanks for reading! God bless. Evena 


	12. Chapter 12

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

"Darien I don't know.." Serena admitted trailing off.

"Everyday I think about it I wonder the same thing too." She continued.

"I guess since I came here, and met you.." She began again looking down as she blushed a bit.

"And the girls I didn't feel alone. I felt cared for, and not alone. The way it used to be."

Darien gave a half smile understanding her. "You mean you feel loved?" He asked her.

Serena chuckled. "I guess you can say that." She admitted biting her lip.

Darien chuckled aloud getting Serena's attention. "So what did you plan to do, here in the house all alone?" He asked deviously.

"Well.. I was going to do some homework, than watch tv and crash." She answered.

Darien cocked his head to the side. "Could we crash together?" He asked. Serena laughed, looking into his eyes.

"Yea.. I'd like that." She admitted cocking her head to the side with a huge uncontrollable smile on her face.

Darien watched how she smiled at him. And to him she looked so attractive. It was like the perfect image of an Angel. He couldn't help staring, and lost track of what was going on around him.

"Did you hear me?" She questioned seeing his head jerk.

"No, please repeat." He said.

Serena rolled her eyes playfully. "Well I was thinking we could watch a movie. But I just wanted to know if you were interested to do that instead."

Darien moved in the couch making himself more comfortable.

"I don't care. It's just as long as we _crash_ together."

* * *

Raye sat on her red bed as she thought about the past few weeks. It's been hectic around Serena. When she first met Serena she thought she was a distant person. And at times she noticed how Serena would never talk or mention her parents. And that had Raye thinking, '_Are they divorced?_'—'_Do they fight a lot?_'—'_Was she adopted?_' Her mind questioned. 

Just thinking about what ever Serena's problem was made Raye much more eager to find out. Letting out a tired sigh, she arose from her seat on her bed. Hearing the doorbell, she was a bit hesitant. Because Darien has a key and usually when he leaves it he knows where the spare one is.

"Raye can you get that!" Raye's mom called from her bedroom.

"Yea I got it mom." Raye called back to her mother as she rushed down the stairs.

Coming to a halt, Raye placed her hand on the knob opening the door. To her surprise she saw Rachelle and Beryl standing at her door.

"Beryl, Rachelle what are you two doing here?" Raye asked confused.

"Well we came for Darien; he told me he'd take me and my cousin out." Rachelle said.

Raye's mouth dropped. "Cc.. cousin?" She stumbled

"Anyways.." Beryl cut in rudely, "Tell him we need to talkhim."

"What why?" Raye questioned.

"Well since that Serena girl is out the way—"Beryl stopped as Rachelle elbowed her.

"Um thanks anyways.. But tell Darien we'll talk to him later." Rachelle said in a rush as she pulled Beryl.

Raye looked dumbfounded for a few seconds. She couldn't believe that Rachelle and Beryl were _cc.. cousins(Raye's mind stumbled)_. And to make it worse her mind couldn't even say cousins right because it knew that it was just so surprising. As she closed the door, she sighed dazed. She couldn't believe that Beryl and Rachelle would stoop so low as to hurt a person just to get a guy. And if Rachelle wasn't apart of this Serena thing than Beryl was still low. And that just angered Raye to know people in this world would do things like that and worse.

And in her mind she thought, '_Those bitches are so getting stitches._'

* * *

About an hour in a half into Serena and Darien's movie Darien looked down to see Serena leaning on his chest fast asleep. He smiled at how cute she looked as she cuddled up like a baby trying to get warmth. Reaching for the remote he turned off the TV and DVD player, and gently but carefully lifted Serena up like a little baby. She was very light, and he laughed because he could get use to this every night. Serena falling asleep in his arms and him taking her up to _their_ bedroom. 

As he walked up the stairs he looked to see which room was Serena's. And saw a pink sign reading BUNNY in bold letters. He's guessing that's hers. He opened the door, and gently laid her on the bed. Kissing her forehead, he whispered a small "Good night Serena."

As he walked to the door, he heard Serena mumble something. "Hmm Darien.." She mumbled, as he turned around.

"Stay.."

"Shh.. Serena you need your sleep."

(**An: Ok the next day is going to be Saturday ok! So I'm going to make their date on the weekend! So if you think that the days are messed up, they are now!**)

"So do you. So stay." She whined a bit.

He laughed lightly. "I'm serious. It's not like tomorrow's a school day." She replied tiredly.

"I mean are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "You can always sleep in the guest room." She retorted playfully.

"As I said before, I'd rather _crash_ with you." He replied getting into bed with her.

* * *

It was about seven in the morning. And Serena was up in the Piano room playing the piano. And she found the perfect song to fit his wife's special occasion. She decided to play it as an opening. Her vanilla hands gently pressed down on the milky piano keys. And her fingers, moving from key to key, as she read the notes. And she couldn't help but join in with singing. 

"Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs  
Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around  
and when the dark clouds arrive  
I will stay by your side  
I know we'll be alright  
I will stay with you."

As she opened her mouth to continue, she heard Darien say something. "I didn't know you could sing so beautifully." He said standing at the door with his arms folded.

Serena blushed. "I thought you were still sleeping." She replied ignoring his statement.

"What were you trying to hide that you can sing?" He asked her, as she turned facing him.

"Well no," She lied, "I just don't sing in front of people. The only person I actually sing to is Sammy." She admitted.

"I never really thought I would sing again, since my parent's funeral."

Darien gave her a concerned look. Walking over to her he placed his right hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry." He comforted her.

"I'm sorry too." Serena said looking down.

"Serena you have to stop putting yourself down." Darien blurted to her.

"You don't have to do this alone."

'_Oh God.. He makes me want to say I Love You.. WHY does this guy have to say the right thing at the right TIME! Oh damn him, damn him, damn him! No wonder every woman at school wants him, there's more to him than meet the eye._' She screamed in her mind.

"I'm not." She trailed off '_Too much_.' She replied in her mind.

* * *

A few hours later(More like minutes. But it really doesn't matter.), Serena and Darien finished breakfast together as Serena gathered their plates. They talked and laughed a lot together. And Serena did begin telling Darien a little bit more about her past. She didn't mention her parents to much, and Darien wasn't too eager to ask. But it did feel good to know more truth about Serena than lies. She placed the white breakfast plates in the sink, along with their glasses. 

"You usually cook this damn good?" Darien asked.

Serena laughed. "Haha.. No it's usually just me and Sam."

He smirked a bit. "Well it needs to be _you_, _me_, _and Sam_ because a breakfast like this would be my day."

Serena bit her lip blushing. "What is that suppose to _mean_?"

(**An: Hmm I wondering the same thing.. Wonder what I have in store… OK really I'm giving you guys too much of a hint! Hehe!**)

"Hmm not to sure.. I'm more of a _futuristic_ guy. Not too _present_." Serena gave him a confused look. And she opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Darien asked picking it up.

"Darien Edymion Shields! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAMN NIGHT!" Raye screamed over the phone.

"Hey, hey, hey. Raye calm down." He hushed his screaming sister.

"Raye I spent the night at Serena's house."

"WHAT!" She shouted again.

"Hey.. I thought mom told you?" He asked with a winning smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh mom forgot to mention it alright. But tell me you didn't SCREW HER like the others!" She retorted angered.

"Raye other. And no I didn't. I told you that would never happen again." He said trying to speak his best in code so that Serena wouldn't really know.

"DARIEN." Raye said in a dangerous and deadly tone.

"Raye please calm down. Nothing happened. Look don't worry."

"Trust me Raye I would never hurt her. You know that as a fact."

Raye moaned annoyed over the phone. "I know that for a fact when your FUCKING somebody."

That got Serena's attention hearing Raye scream over Darien's cell phone.

"Raye let me come home, and we'll talk. Cause right now your losing it." He replied hanging up. He let out a huge sigh.

Serena turned off the pipe, wiping her hands. "What was that all about?"

"Raye she's going nuts. I never knew she was this physcotic." Darien joked.

And he continued. "So I need to leave. Is that alright with you?" He asked.

"Yea of course. I don't mind. I'll see you this evening." She agreed.

Darien got up, kissing her cheek. "See you this evening it is."

* * *

"Hey uncle J!" Exclaimed Mina as she hugged her Uncle. 

"Oh Mina, I'm glad you could make it. But your here early."

"Oh uncle J you know I had to see Aunty Laura before her big party." Mina said smiling.

"So who's this special pianist you've been bragging about?" Mina asked walking with him.

"Oh Mina she's great, and very talented. But really I want to leave her as a surprise." He said glancing her.

"She can't be that good." Mina replied jokingly.

"Oh Mina, she's heavenly. I wish you could hear her voice."

* * *

Raye glanced Darien with a death glare. Which scared him a bit. "So when you going to tell Serena that Rachelle was a little bit more than a LONG time GIRLFRIEND?" 

"Raye that doesn't matter!" He replied glancing her.

"Damn it RAYE! What the hell has gotten into you!" He shouted back at her.

"Look the way you've been with Serena, Rachelle seems more important! That BITCH came over here talking about some date.!" Raye stopped taking in a few breath's

"Ok Raye I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need a chill pill."

"Darien I'll take one when you don't dump Serena like all the others!" She screamed.

And right now she had Darien's blood rising. Level by hot and steaming level.

"DAMN IT RAYE! I LOVE HER! AND I WANT A DAMN FUTURE WITH THAT GIRL! FUCK RACHELLE, FUCK BERYL!"

He calmed down a bit. Looking into his sister's eyes. "Raye I think I just found my soul mate."

* * *

Amy sat on the leather sofa, staring into space. Since the hospital incident with Serena, she's notice her mother asking about Serena a little bit too often. And that made her want to ask questions she knows her mother wouldn't answer. 

It was pretty early in the morning, before her mother was due to go to work, and she noticed her bag with a yellow folder sticking out. Right there close to her reach was her mother's small little Doctor's Bag marked CROSSROAD'S HOSPITAL in all white. Amy wasn't really the nosy type, but right now she wanted to know what made her mother so emotional that day.

And she grabbed the bag, reaching for the folder.

* * *

An: Gosh I'm so not use to maing my stories chapter's long unless I write on paper. I told you all already I free write. So it's harder. But anyways that chapter twelve, I know it's all lovey dovey and sucks. But I'm still on writers block so this chapter SO SUCKS! I'm sorry for that, but you all gotta take what you get.. Thanks for reading though..(PS: I'll proofread later.. But if you want to be my editor SEND ME A MESSAGE! I will surely say YES!) 

Oh and the little song Serena was singing is by John Legend. I was listening to the cd a few days ago, and decided just to put it in there. Hehe..

God Bless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

**_An: I've been thinking and I realized that the chapters need to be longer so I can close Me, My Brother, and I. So I am trying to make them longer. And trust me about 4 more chapie's and I'm done. So expect the unexpected!_**

"What?!" Raye blurted stunned. Darien sighed a bit.

"Raye this might sound a little corny but when I'm around her I feel right and complete." Darien paused looking to the ground as if it would comfort him with guidance and strength.

"Look last night I carried her to bedroom and a thought hit me. I could get use to that everyday. Carrying her up to '_our_' bedroom." Darien said with a small smile. Darien thought about his sister's words and how her tone showed concern.

It was strange that she stood up for Serena and she only knew her two quarters of the school year. (U know like 1st quarter and 2nd quarter.) It was almost like she knew that her parents died and the hell she went through. But in Raye's POV she didn't know Serena's problem wasn't that bad. But Raye thinks she owes her. Raye knows that Darien would ditch her for another pretty hair and skin. And she didn't want such a sweet girl's heart broken.

Raye eyed her brother who had a sincere look in his eyes. "Darien I swear if you even cause her to shed a tea, I will beat your ass." She threatened, looking deep into her brother's eyes. And she realized the truth in his words.

"I can promise you that." He said retreating to his own bedroom.

* * *

"Thank-you Mrs. Smith." Sammy said as his new friend Josh and he ate breakfast. Mrs. Smith smiled.

"You are welcome Sammy, you're quite polite." She complimented glimpsing her son.

"Your parents have obviously taught you well. Huh?" She continued on. Her mentioning his parents, his dead parents made him freeze.

Sam nodded. "Uh yea, they did." He answered. Mrs. Smith turned to the two boys who were eating.

"So Sammy what time is you mom coming?" She asked. Sammy smiled not knowing what to say.

"Well my parents are out of town. And my older sister said if you could drop me off.. Well if you could." He said nervous. This woman seemed extremely curious and nosy.

"Oh I can, as long as you know the way." Sam gave a shy nod and kept eating his breakfast, but still being careful to how he answered the prying woman's questions.

* * *

"Amies honey have you seen a beige folder by chance?" Dr. Anderson questioned looking eagerly for the folder.

"No mom, why? Is something in it that's _confidential_?" Amy asked innocently. Knowing she took it out and read it.

"Very." Her mom answered a bit nervous. Amy wanted her mom to actually tell her for a fact that Serena had no parents. Mrs. Anderson looked at her daughter suspiciously. She was up to something and that something was that very **important** folder about Serena.

"What's wrong mom?" Amy's mom narrowed her eyes.

"I have a strong hunch you moved it."

"Mom come on, its right behind you on the counter." Amy defended. She watched her mom look dazed. Damn well knowing Amy indeed moved it, and read it. Amy smiled biting her lip.

"Bye mom, see you later. Have a good day at work!" Amy said sweetly.

* * *

"Hmp." Serena murmured with a sigh. Serena looked desperately in her closet for the perfect dress. Since her and Sammy moved here she hasn't done much cloth shopping. Her closet was full of dresses and shoes. And a lot of them were old, cloths she hadn't worn for a while.

But the truth behind this was she wanted to dress nicely for Darien. When he offered to come with her, her mind screamed yes. But her reaction was no, and how did that end up? Yep, Darien's still coming.

She walked in the closet and began searching. The walk in closet was pretty big. She did not have too many cloths to hang so there was still space. Serena did not know where most of her cloths were because Sammy unpacked them and put them away. She just knew she had a cute dress that she could throw on. And she was indeed heading the right way.

And than something caught her eye, something hanging and wrapped in black plastic. She stopped and lifted the plastic up. It was the perfect thing, her Cotillion dress she never got to wear. She smiled to herself thinking it was indeed the perfect dress. You see if you are not familiar about what a Cotillion is it's basically like a pageant. You enter in with your father, and you have a date also. You dance formally, show pictures, and tell about yourself. But Serena never got to do it, by the time the Cotillion came up Serena and Sammy were packed and ready to leave.

Serena never had a chance to make it, with no father as an escort. She took the black plastic off the dress and quickly ran out of the closet to the closes mirror she knew was around. She held it up to her shoulders looking at reflection. It was like she was averaging herself to see what will fit and what won't. She made little posses in the long mirror just to see how she looked.

She was relieving herself of all the stress, and she was preparing herself for something new. Something she knew she would definitely not regret.

* * *

Sammy thanked Mrs. Smith for the car ride, and walked up the front steps to his house. He turned towards her car and waved to both her and his friend. They waved back, and he quickly went back to his true mission. He unlocked the front door and opened it.

He threw down his bags, and called out to his older sister knowing she wasn't suppose to expect him back.

"Serena you home?"

"Sam is that you?" She called confused.

"Yep." He said with a small sigh.

He heard Serena's room door open, and she walked down the steps. She stopped on the 3rd to the last step, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"What happened? Thought you were going to stay the whole weekend, and come home Monday after school?"

"Mrs. Smith had to go out of town, and she didn't want me to be there without any parent so I had to come home." Sammy explained.

Serena nodded understanding. "So how was it?"

Sammy shrugged. "It was fun, I finally got a friend since we moved here."

"What about you? How was your weekend?" He asked. He knew someone was at their house because he smelled her cooking aroma in the house. It reminded him of Mom's cooking. Just like Mom's good old cooking.

"I didn't do _anything_ actually. I just _stayed home alone_. Same ol' same ol'" Serena lied. Sammy raised his brow.

"Come Sere you know I can smell your cooking from a mile away. And you cooked a freakin breakfast for five thousand men. Who was here? Your little girlfriends?" He inquired playing.

"No my friends weren't here. Actually if you must know Darien was, he came over last night. And—"

Sammy held up his hands tell her to stop. "Ew, I really don't want to know. I see you in that dress so obviously he must've asked you on a date."

Serena blushed. "Nah kinda the other way around. You see Mr. Craft asked me to play tonight, and he wanted me to have a date and Darien volunteered."

"And how did he find out?"

"Well it's a long story. How about I not tell you and you and me have a little brother and sister time, huh?" Sam nodded.

He would give his sister her privacy. Ever since they moved in together, and only together he's learned that she's given him so much privacy and freedom. They kept their distance and didn't barge into each other's business ever since this happened. But if their parents were alive it would be the usually brother and sister thing. You know snooping, prying, reading diaries you know, the usual.

* * *

"So what's the story behind this girl huh Uncle J?" Mina asked looking at her _uncle_.

"I heard Aunty Laura talking. What's up?"

Mr. Craft also known as Uncle J AKA Matthew Craft, he's a powerful business owner/manager. And very wealthy, he's well respected by his family and clients. He's a man who has well earned his position, but this year has been the hardest for him. Because he hired Serena Tsukino as his official pianist for his parties. He had no doubt that she had the talent, and quickly hired her. But what worried him was how hard she worked, she took every job that he gave.

And than he ran over her age, she was only 17 years old. Young and beautiful, and still with a deep dark secret, he was very much attached to her. Even though he worried a lot about her. So what does this have to do with the present? A lot, you see he found out that her parents died, and he made it his job to be her parent. Well he just wanted to show her a father figure, so now that he's having a party for his wife and Mina his God daughter is here he wants to show her off. And maybe let them become friends, not knowing they've already met.

But there's one thing, she knows nothing of her secret..

"You mean how beautiful she plays my dear?" He asked.

"No, Aunty said she's been through a lot and she's glad she was willing to play. Why uncle?" Mina inquired as if she was a young child. She made up her face, and looked into her uncle's eyes.

Matthew sighed. "When she comes you may ask her why Mina. I don't have all the answers." Mina knew he was lying. But she didn't want to push the conversation any longer. She sensed it must be that bad if he himself doesn't want to tell her.

* * *

"How do I look?" Serena asked twirling around for her little brother. Sammy rolled his eyes as he fixed his blue tie.

"Ugly, now change." He said eyeing her reflection through the mirror.

"Hey! You know you love it. It's cute."

"Hmp." Sammy replied mumbling something else under his breath.

"Darien will like it I bet." Serena said.

"Of course he'll like it. He doesn't want to offend you."

Serena laughed a bit throwing her slipper at him.

"Hey! That could've been my head." He retorted as his hands covered his face and he bent on the ground.

"Yea, you're lucky it wasn't a brick going towards it."

The door bell sounded as Serena eyed her brother. "What are you doing standing there? Go get the door." Sammy said. It's been a while since they had a brother and sister play fight. He actually missed it; he missed everything they did before now.

Serena walked down the stairs opening the door for the man that would escort her out. "Good-evening me lady." He greeted bowing.

Serena laughed. "Me lord." He replied bowing her head.

"May I?" He asked wanting to come inside the house.

Serena tilted her head to the side. "And why not?" She asked stepping to the side so he could enter.

"You look dashingly beautiful." Darien complimented.

"Thank you, it was all for you." Serena replied sweetly, she shut the front door after him.

"Really?" He questioned amused. Serena answered his question with a small nod.

Darien and Serena were than interrupted by Sammy clearing his throat. Serena shot a smile at him, he was all dressed up in his suit.

"Hey Sammy nice seeing you again."

Sammy looked at Darien, than back at Serena. "Nice seeing you too Darien. What brings you by?"

Serena elbowed Sammy. She already told Sam that Darien was coming over, she knew he was just being a bit rude. "You know what how about we get going? It's getting pretty late." Serena interrupted as she pinched her younger brother.

Darien quickly agreed. Along with Sammy, though it was by force. "I'll be right back I need to get my books."

Darien turned to Sammy. "Hey Sam do you mind if I ask you a question?" Darien asked.

"No, it okay, what about?"

"Your sister," Darien paused, "I want to get your opinion on something."

_

* * *

_

_Upload Update:Okay I know I took a while to update. BUT it wasn't my fault ff wouldn't let me submit my chapter. It said something about error.So sorry for the wait!_

**_Evena's Note:_** _DUM DUM DUM !! I had to leave a cliffy at the end. I have the perfect ending planned out for this story. You guys will surely LOVE IT! Anyways I know this chapter isn't that long. But I felt kind of bad that I haven't updated in a while. So I am sending in a chapter, I've been getting reviews and emails about updating so here's an update.(Sorry if it's not long. Long Chapter just ARE NOT my thing.)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

Sammy nodded as he looked Darien in the eyes.

"Yes," Sammy answered, "ever since we moved here Serena's been so distant with other people. And I know it's because of me."

Sammy looked down for a few seconds. "Her main priority at this point is me and school." He continued sounding a bit more mature then his age. Darien was a bit impressed.

"Your sister is a wonderful girl, and to see and know that she is going through all of this is amazing. I am glad to be here and help." He replied

Serena walked back in, and Darien turned to her smiling. "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, yes of course." She replied with a bright smiled on her face. Darien opened the door for the two of them and as they went out he followed.

* * *

"Talk to me." Mina said as she answered her cell phone.

"Amies got big news." Raye said.

"Big news?" Mina repeated asking.

"Huge and it's about the new girl. Serena Tsukino." Amy said.

"Talk then." Mina urged.

"Well my mom had her folder here at the house. I took it up and read it. Serena's parents died, it's just her and Sammy." Amy said and all her friends gasped over the phone.

"What?" Lita said in disbelief.

"Hmm hum. It's true I guess she did that because Serena is still under age and you know what would happen to Sammy."

"That has to be hard. She's most likely the only one providing, that really sucks." Lita added.

"You think we should talk to her about it? Or try to help her?" Raye asked.

Amy shrugged to herself.

"Maybe we shouldn't.." Amy paused. "I mean I didn't have any right looking at that personal information, and to just go confront her about it would be so nosy and rude."

"Look the girl's been through so much and she's barely even been here. She's already having boy trouble, she got jumped at school and she has to work." Raye said.

"Hey, hey, hey what do you mean she's having _boy trouble_ Raye?" Mina interjected.

"Well her and Darien kinda had this little thing going on, wasn't that obvious at the hospital? Anyway that's why Beryl and her girls beat up Serena. _AND_ Darien spent the night at her house last night _AND_ tonight their suppose to be going out." Raye explained.

"Wait didn't Darien sleep with that Rochelle girl?" Lita questioned narrowing her eyes everyone began putting the story together.

"Would you be surprised if I said no? Heck yea he did!" She exclaimed.

"Why are guys so damn sickening?" Mina retorted Amy giggled.

"You guys the point at hand _is Serena_." Amy implied.

"This is about Serena Amies." Raye defended.

"Look guys we'll have to talk about this later I'm at my aunt's birthday dinner and I have to go sit at the table. So we'll talk later!" Mina explained as she began walking to the entrance of the door.

"Alrighty than see you Mina." All three of them sang and Lita clicked over.

"So what are we gonna do about this Serena?" Amy asked.

"Hmm I don't know maybe try to help her out give her support and stuff. But we should try to keep this thing a secret we don't want it getting into the wrong hands." Lita said.

"Maybe tomorrow after school we should pay her a visit but we shouldn't you know mention that we know." Raye implied

All the girls agreed. "Sounds like a plan to me." Amy said.

"Well I'm in." Lita added.

* * *

Serena giggled. "No I didn't I recall you starting the fight and than I got in trouble." She said turning back to her little brother.

"No, no you started the ice fight and than we both got in trouble." He said.

Serena shook her head. "No Sam you did I remember. And than when I threw one at you, you ducked and it hit dad. Remember dad was steaming mad?" Sammy nodded.

"Oh yea now I remember, we got grounded for two weeks." He said, Darien chuckled to himself.

"You two seem to enjoy getting each other in trouble." Serena smiled.

"It was Sammy's specialty and it was very annoying."

"Hey you could be annoying too and you're the oldest one!" Sammy retorted playfully.

"Are you two like this all the time?" Darien asked as he came to a stop at the red light.

Serena laughed. "Yea, always." She replied and she looked out the window of Darien's car. Memories came flashing in front of her face both the good and the bad. Serena felt the car jerk forward as Darien hit the gas petal. For some reason she wondered why all this was happening to her and so fast.

It was just a few weeks ago that she got off the plane with her little brother and now she's sitting in a car with a guy she has mixed feeling for. When she came here Serena's ambitions wasn't for the present. Meaning Darien wasn't something she was hoping for, and the other three girls. She came here to start a new life, and her main focus was providing for Sammy. Serena turned her attention to Darien, and she wondered…

* * *

"Ah Matthew it's wonderful to see you again!" A lady dressed in all red said, she hugged Mr. Craft and smiled widely.

"Deloris it's always a pleasure. Welcome, welcome." Mr. Craft replied forcing a smile.

"Well of course it is, I had to come to my sister's birthday party. I mean the talk of the town is a young girl who I heard plays for you." She said, Matthew tilted his head to the side a bit.

His eyes widened. "Oh well yes, she's a very talented young lady. And I am glad you will have the honor of hearing her, but please Deloris if you do not mind having a seat. The dinner will begin soon." Mr. Craft said, he truthfully did not want to talk to his sister in law. The sister in law he never liked. She was older than his wife and when they were younger she never approved of their marriage. She always saw him as one of those rich business men with no wife just many different woman. Basically she saw him as a womanizer.

And guess what? Things don't change, even if he's been married almost 30 years she still sees him as that womanizer. Mr. Craft walked over to his secretary who sat quietly at her desk reading a magazine. She looked up smiling.

"Well hello Mr. Craft what can I do for you?" He looked around.

"Is Serena here yet?" Jen nodded.

"I'm sorry no, not yet. Will that be all Sir?" She replied.

"Yes thank you. Tell Serena when she comes in to head straight to the back I'll be waiting for her." Jen nodded.

"No problem. I will tell her." She replied nodding.

* * *

Serena held her books as the three of them headed into the Foya of the building. Serena saw Jen sitting at her desk as usual and she headed over. Jen looked up.

"Ah Serena just the person I've been looking for." She greeted.

"Mr. Craft wants you to meet him in the back." She explained Serena nodded.

"Okay well I have two guest with me so can they get a seat?" Jen nodded a bit unsure.

"Um yes, there should be seats and space for the two of them. I'll call someone to seat them; you better head in the back the party is soon to begin." She pointed to the back. Serena looked at her brother and at Darien.

"Go, we'll be fine." Sammy assured her.

"Alright than gentlemen may I have your names please?" Jen asked looking at Darien and Sammy.

"Serena!" Mr. Craft called.

"Oh I'm glad you made it! How's everything? Are you doing okay?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Everything is fine. And yes I am doing okay." She replied a little confused.

"Okay well you can start playing and I'll be out to start my wife's party."

Serena smiled as she nodded. Mr. Craft left her and she took a breath in. She walked out from the side because that was where the piano was. She looked at the midnight black grand piano with its matching stool; she didn't really look around to see if she knew anyone. She was just too nervous; she sat down and took another deep breath. She placed her hands on the piano and began to move her fingers over the white piano note, as it sounded the slow melody she was about to play.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Evena's Note: FORGIVE ME!! Honestly I am having a serious writers block. I'm not too sure what I want to happen at this little dinner party! I know Mina is suppose to you know confront her there (SPOILER) but I need serious ideas you guys! So send them in! I am sorry about the wai, I have received at least 3 emails from people. I hope you enjoy this as the 14**__**th**__** Chapter and I know it's short! I'll try to make it longer! And pray for me because I started school so I'll be busy (ugh I'm a freshmen!lol)!**_

_**Oh and if you don't mind I have a future Me, My Brother and I Epilogue Preview.. HERE GOES:**_

"_Dr. Shields office may I help you?" Asked the brunette haired woman, as she glanced at the man in front of her._

"_Um, I'm here to see Dr. Shields." His deep voice said to the secretary which sat in front of him staring at the computer_

"_Do you have an appointment Sir?" She asked as she begun typing something._

"_No.. Um-" _

_The woman looked up at him, and smiled. "Oh Mr. Shields I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She apologized to him._

"_Oh no need to be sorry Susan, I understand completely. But can you page my wife for me please?"_

"_I would like a word with her."_

_Susan nodded. "Sure thing Mr. Shields." Susan said, as she picked up the phone, pressing the speaker button. _

"_Doctor Shields to the office please, Doctor Shields." Susan's voice echoed throughout the main office, and throughout the other sections of the Hospital._

_As the office doors opened, Serena appeared with a clipboard in hand and her white lab coat on. "You wanted me, Sue?" Serena asked as she looked at her and then noticed her dear husband._

"_Darien.." She said a bit surprised._

_Darien smiled. "Serena, hey. I just wanted to pay a visit to my dearly beloved wife." He said hugging her._


	15. Chapter 15

**Me, My Brother, and I**

_God grant me Serenity_

_To accept the things I cannot Change_

_Courage to change the things I can_

_And Wisdom to know the difference.._

Serena smiled as she nodded. Mr. Craft left her and she took a breath in. She walked out from the side because that was where the piano was. She looked at the midnight black grand piano with its matching stool; she didn't really look around to see if she knew anyone. She was just too nervous; she sat down and took another deep breath. She placed her hands on the piano and began to move her fingers over the white piano keys, as it sounded the slow melody she was about to play.

It definitely wasn't her mind. Mina squinted at the blonde pianist who was playing such a beautiful melody. Her mind was telling her that it was Serena and another was saying its all in her head. Was it really Serena and what—her brain put the story together. She was just on the phone with the girls, they told her she lost her parents and it was only her. So **she was **(the girl) working for her uncle, damn it was a small world after all. Mina couldn't let the best get to her, she wanted to just go and hug Serena and then ask her about what happened. But at the same time she didn't want to openly confront her about it.

And then she remembered that was what her uncle meant when he said she was a special girl. Obviously he knew and obviously he had the heart enough to take her in as his own. _Life_ Mina thought the things that it brings.

"Matthew has wonderful taste, she does play beautifully." A woman commented at Mina's table. She watched and listened attentively to the Serena.

Darien began scanning the room. Even though he knew no one there as everyone does he looked to see his surroundings. His eyes stopped immediately on a blonde. And it wasn't Serena. His dark blue eyes lightened up as he recognized the person.

"Mina?" He whispered to himself. Sammy turned to him hearing him say something.

"Something wrong Darien?"

Darien shook his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "No, no. It's just someone I know is here." Sammy didn't bother to question him anymore he turned his attention back to his sisters piano piece.

Time slowly moved on. The dinner was wonderful so far. Mr. Craft gave family and friends the opportunity to say happy birthday to his wife and talk about their relationship with her. Waiters also passed around food for the guests to eat. Everyone was served and began eating; Darien got up from his seat and walked over to the table where Mina was sitting.

"Mina." He called as her head jerked looking at him.

Mina's eyes narrowed. "Darien?" She was totally confused her mind was again turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um came here with Serena, her boss said she needed a date. And I volunteered."

"_What happened to_ Rachelle?" She asked acidly Darien's head jerked a bit taken back.

"What about them?" She continued.

"You tell me." She replied annoyed. "Shouldn't you be all around her? I mean you did blow her off for Serena for a while. Raye had to knock you back into reality. Correct me if I'm wrong." Mina was straight forward and to the point. Darien was surprised by her sudden change.

He nodded. "You're right, but right now Rachelle is not a priority furthermore any of your concern."

Mina folded her arms. "Look Shields I hope you don't have a death wish because you really don't want another girl pissed off at your **jerk ass**. Playing games with peoples emotions is the _lowest of low_." Darien looked at Serena and then back at Mina. He didn't say anything more he headed back to his table. Was the whole world turning against him? This Rachelle girl was causing more trouble then ever and the girl isn't even here for good.

The evening drifted on and it was almost time for the guests to part. Serena was taking a break from the piano, and headed over to the table that had little snacks for people to receive if they wanted a little something more to eat. She picked up one of the apple cider drinks which was placed in the champagne glass to drink. She was very relieved to have a break from her job. People came up to her and bragged about her skill and told her she was a beautiful pianist and had great potential.

And that was something Serena knew she had to be proud of. "You are so very talented." Someone's vibrant voice spoke. Serena chuckled turning around. But her smile changed, and her lips straightened surprised.

"Mina." She said plainly. "What a surprise, what are you doing here?" It was hard to hide her shock and it wasn't hard to miss it.

Mina gave Serena a sympathetic smile. "Serena.." She paused.

"I'm here because this is my Aunty Laura's party. But that is beside the point—Serena I know." Mina closed her eyes.

"God you're so strong, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed hugging Serena. Serena's eyes widened and she didn't know how to react. This was happening so fast.

"Thank you. But how?" She questioned.

"The girls they called me and told me, and I also heard my uncle talking about you but I didn't know who you were. And after seeing you I put the story together, Serena why didn't you tell us?" Serena shrugged.

"Because I hardly know you guys, but obviously everyone is finding out these days I don't believe it's much of a secret anymore."

"When I came here, I never intended on even making friends. Or even having a boyfriend, my goal was keep Sammy in school and keep myself in school and graduate. But all of you came into my life—and only God knows why. I thought I would have been all alone." She explained, it was about time she told some part of the truth to someone other then Darien.

"Well you're not. You have **us** and by us I mean the girls and myself." Serena blushed a bit; she was a bit embarrassed discussing her situation.

"I think I have realized that. Darien made the same promise to me." Mina's eyes narrowed and she glanced him a few tables away.

"Are you sure about that? He's been a jerk lately—you sure he's really sincere?" Serena smiled.

"Mina he came to my house and confronted me about the situation, he even comforted me telling me that everything would be okay. He made the same exact promise as you did."

Mina's demeanor changed. "I don't know.."

"Look just be careful. I mean right now isn't a good time to put more burdens on you. You know what I mean?" Serena nodded.

"If he slips once your _four new best friends_ will be all over him." Mina said giving Serena a slight wink.

"Mina!" Mr. Craft called heading directly to them.

"I see you've met the pianist Serena." He said cheerfully.

She nodded. "Yea, you know uncle she goes to my school. Can you believe that I already know her?" Matthew's facial expression did a whole three sixty. He looked at Serena and back to Mina.

"Really?" His eye brown rose.

"Hmm hum. I was just talking to her because I recognized her."

"What a small world it is. Well it's good to know you two already know each other, but please Serena must get back to work." He stretched his arm pointing to the piano.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Mina." Serena said forcing a smile and heading back to the piano.

Finally the dinner came to its end. And Serena was so relieved. She grabbed her books and headed over the table where Sammy and Darien waited patiently.

"Took you long enough." Sammy retorted playfully.

"Oh shut up! Come I'm ready to go though it has been a long night." Before she could move she looked around to see if she saw Mina. And strangely she didn't.

"You ready?" Darien asked the both of them.

"I know I am." Sammy replied in a lazily tone.

* * *

"I had a great time Darien. Thank you so much for taking me. And tolerating my brother." Serena said looking at Darien they both stood in the Foyer of the house.

"I enjoyed myself too. Thank you for letting me go." Their conversation at this point was so awkward Serena didn't know what to do from here and neither did Darien.

"Darien.." She called innocently.

"Hmm?" '_Um I like you a lot and maybe we can make our relationship official_.' She said in herself mind. '_No, no! I think I'm falling for you and don't know what to do with myself?_'—'_No! I have to get this out, so here goes nothing_..'

Serena began to open her mouth but quickly shut it. She didn't have the guts too, and instead of revealing her feelings Serena stood on her toes and pressed her lips on Darien's. Darien jumped a bit taken by her action it was a little unexpected. For all he knew he'd be the one landing a surprise kiss on her lips.

Darien's placed his left hand on her cheek tenderly. He couldn't help that this girl kissed really good and he every moment of it. Serena pulled away blushing. She began look around nervously.

"Um.." She murmured Darien smiled.

"I think you were going to tell me something." He said grinning even wider. Serena rolled her eyes.

"No, no never mind. I don't know if now would be the best time." She paused looking into his eyes.

"Um well Darien I again had really great time but it's getting late and I think you should go." She really didn't want to say that. But Serena didn't want to jump in and tell her feelings. She let Mina's words haunt her in her mind "…._just be careful. I mean right now isn't a good time to put more burdens on you. You know what I mean_?"

Darien had a feeling that what she was going to say was more important then '_I'm tired I really think you should go_' but he didn't want to push it. It was late and seemingly he was tired too. "I definitely understand. I guess I'll be on my way." He turned and opened the front door and Serena was right behind him.

"Bye." He said with a wave and he was off into the night. Serena shut the front door locking the door.

"Ugh. Serena girl you had it! You had the chance!" She whispered.

"Darien was waiting for it! But I just couldn't have said it, at least not yet." She sighed to herself.

* * *

AN: **Well first and for most I'M FINALLY UPDATING!! Aren't you guys happy? Yes I know it's been MONTHS along with a new year. But I do have A excuse you see my computer once again CRASHED so the story chapter I was typing is now lost and my computer isn't even restored yet so I'm stuck with using my laptop. So I had to start from scratch all over again. HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED!!**


End file.
